The night everything fell into place
by countjinkers
Summary: "will the past haunt me forever... how can i forget it?"


I was knelt by the kotastu table. He knelt nearby. The man who made my heart skip a beat with only a smile. His brown eyes were capable of making my cheek tint red. His silky hair screamed to be touched. He was pure temptation, the devil in disguise.

He had invited me over to play a few board games with him. I didn't mind, we were both bored and I enjoyed his company. I rolled and got a six moved my piece. "You can roll again" his quiet voice chimed as his smile appeared. I swear I blushed. He let off a cute giggle before I rolled again.

A few hours had passed and we must have played hundreds of board games at this point and I was starting to get tired. Raising his head he covered his mouth and yawned, I guess he must have been tired to, still he made me yawn as well. I hid it behind my gloved hand then wiped the tears it left me with. He looked at me with amusement and smiled. I looked back at him, probably blushing again.

"Would you like me to set you a bed, Arthur?" His voice asked calmly.

"If you wouldn't mind, Kiku" I looked towards him. He looked back.

"Will you be able to last?" He chuckled softly with a charming look in his eye.

"I will, I think at least" I smiled to his joke.

He smiled sweetly at me and bowed "you can take my bed" I looked to him. "I will set it up a bed for myself" his voice chimed sweetly. I smiled though I really wanted him to join me, staying will have to do. Not like I minded… I'm sure I could get him in the bed if I really wanted. Did I really want it? Of course I did ... I couldn't ask him though. I probably would have died of embarrassment at the time.

I stood up and made my way to his room, he lead me to his room. When I got there it was filled out with little teddies and wooden figures, Handmade. It made me think, how lonely was he?

I lay in the bed that night thinking on what happened in the past… Kiku seemed more troubled than usual. No one has any idea what's wrong with him. Maybe he was thinking on what happened all those years ago. The wars. What happened? What he DID to me.

Even when I think back to it, it makes me shudder.

He suited the black uniform, but his eyes seemed to glow red. Those eyes that stared at me, he seemed to hate everything, yet at the same time he had passion in his stare, he didn't look like it he really wanted this. It was a scary experience with his stare stuck to me my every movement I could possibly make.

My arms tied up above my head. My legs crossed in front of me. My shirt was now stained red when it used to be white, rips here and there, with missing buttons. I spat up blood, unsurprisingly. And panted as I was being permanently sat up, aching all over. Hardly able to catch any sleep.

Unable to move my arms, they became numb through the aching. My legs were stiff due to the cold. My golden hair had turned red and my eyes refused to stay open. When the where open

I sat there, shivering in the cold cell, when he walked in. dragging his whip behind him his eyes peering at me as I raised my head. It was painful to see who was there, who stood mocking me with their freedom.

It was Kiku; he carried that whip like it was his life. Something like that was his protection. He folded up his whip that was hanging beside him, and then knelt in front of me. "Don't worry you'll be out here soon" he whispered slightly evilly into my ear with a slight chime behind it.

I started trying to glare however I couldn't because I had lost all my energy sitting in the cold.

We stayed like that for a while his body heat pulsed through me, his warm breath by my ear. Calmly breathing, I shifted my cut brushing my cloths making every movement painful. The shock of the movement Kiku held, still so stiff yet so loving. Did he really come here just to torment my frail state… was he trying to help me?

He was warming me up; there was no doubt about that, using the handle to keep my head up. I flushed as he moves, uncoiling his wipe he brought it to me, raising his arm and smirks sadly. I flinched to the strike coming next. I kept my eyes closes my head turned away holding back the whimper my voice wanted to betray me with.

It was a strike that never came; he lowered his hand and left without another word. I stayed put, my eyes screwed shut for a while till I realised nothing had happened. When I opened them I was watching him leave. Thinking 'he speared me' and was confused to see him leave. He, the silent assassin of our time, was down in the dumps.

It was unusual not to mention scary, I didn't know when the next 'visit' would be yet I was hoping it wasn't soon, what would he do if he really wanted to? I wasn't actually planning to find out; I was hoping I wouldn't as well.

Sat there as usual, hands probably the coldest part on my body. My heart slow, my chest numb with pain. I heard the door open. Refusing to look up I see the feet, moving towards me. Slowly but surely they came over to me. When they stopped suddenly I heard the clatter of chains.

My arm fell to my side I looked up in shock; Kiku was unchaining me making my arms shoot with pins and needles. I looked over to him with shock as he released my other arm. He looked back to me, smiled kindly to me.

Though he had the look of pure evil in his eyes, I didn't care at the time I just flopped into a lay down, relief filled my body. I let out a long groan relaxing on the cold floor, stretching every muscle that will let me. He looked me over and sighed before leaving again. I looked at him dying to call him back and thank him instead I smiled and lay back down.

Slowly he started giving me bigger portions, and got me healthy. Soon enough he moved me into his house, let me have whatever I wanted. I sat on a bed, a nice warm bed. With a quilt and a pillow, no chains. Just a bedroom with a writing desk and equipment, a chair and a book shelf filled with English books. He must have felt bad.

The memory of that time made me toss and turn. Shifting in the makeshift bed I ended up sitting up, on the verge of tears, holding my head in my hands.

My throat was dry, like the dry sands of a dessert. I felt a throbbing in my head and my heart ached. I felt like crap. I had been having the same vision for 3 weeks. It even haunted my dreams I have been living on tea and three hours of sleep each week.

I heard a gentle tap at my door along with a sniffle. I looked at the door and with my dry croak "come in." Kiku stumbled in, crying.

I jumped up from my bed with an overwhelming urge to protect him. He, shockingly, hugged me. I hesitantly hugged him back, unsure of what else to do.

I mean you wouldn't know what else to do if this personal space loving, bundle of crying cuteness walked into your room.

Whilst you were tired.

And fancied the crying samurai.

Would you. Yeah that's what I thought.

Anyway. I stood with the black haired 21 year old snuggled into my chest. I couldn't speak in fear that my voice will turn into a high school girl talking to her crush. Instead I took him to the bed, and NO I didn't try anything before you even think that, and then lay with him. I could feel him tremble in my arms.

"D- Do you hate me" he mumbled from my chest.

"Do I HATE you? How the hell can I hate you" I didn't realise what I was muttering to him "I can't hate you because I freaking adore you" he looked at me and sniffled "I can't help but want to cuddle you every time you look troubled. I can't help but jump at the opportunity to come and see you. I just want to be by your side. And I feel the need to protect you when you're crying. I won't hate you. I won't be able to." I blushed in realisation.

"I'm really glad" he smiled, tears still filled his eyes. Still crying this time with joy.

"Y- You are?" my blush grew on my face, as he lay with me smiling. His hug got tighter.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he began yelling into my chest "I LOVE YOU!"

It somehow took a whole weight of my shoulders to hear those words. To hear him yell the words I have wanted to since I lay my eyes on him. It made me think about what I really wanted. I wanted him.

He looked up, blushing "c- can I stay here?" He mumbled.

"Of course you can" I replied, with a pleased smile.


End file.
